Our program is concerned with alcoholism in the Main Indian communities of Passamaquoddy, Penobscot, Micmac and Maliseet people. We are defining the extent of the problem through medical and social parameters, identifying treatment and prevention resources, and determining unmet needs. Having done this research we will propose solutions, which will include community halfway houses, Indian counselors, and preventive education, among others. The coming project year will also see three publications: 1) a statistical report on the extent of the alcohol problem among Maine Indians including hospital statistics, foster care placement, high school dropout involvement, etc.; 2) a report on Maine Indians for institution personnel which will include history, culture, present conditions, sources of medical payments, details of the reservation alcoholism program, and suggestions for effective treatment of Indian clients; and 3) a report for Maine Indians working in alcoholism prevention and treatment programs, delineating institutions or individuals which through our survey we believe will be the most willing and successful in treating Maine Indians. The report will include admission procedures, payment methods, personnel to contact and directions to the facility. Coordination of efforts on the State Plan is being pursued, and Indian involvement is being actively cultivated at state and regional levels. At the close of the program year a seminar will be held for concerned individuals as a vehicle by which to present the findings and suggestions engendered by the program.